1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of sports boots, and more particularly to a boot provided to be removably affixed to a sports apparatus.
These boots are used particularly for snowboarding, skiing, snowshoeing, roller skating, ice skating, mountain climbing, cycling, or the like.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Generally, a boot has a sole, an upper and a reversible means for tightening the upper. The user can thus vary the volume of the boot in order to adapt it to his/her foot.
In the case where the tightening arrangement includes at least two keepers and one lace, the upper is tightened by tensioning the lace. Generally, the keepers and the lace are arranged on the periphery of the upper, on the top of a lower portion and/or at the front of an upper portion of the upper.
To facilitate the tightening of the upper, it has been proposed to fix a flap to the sole or to the upper. According to French Patent Publication No. 2 694 167, the flap covers a portion of the upper, with at least part of the keepers fixed to the flap. During tightening, the flap slides on the upper, thus increasing the forces exerted by the lace. As a result, it is easier to tighten the upper.
It has become apparent that during a sporting activity, the keepers or the lace wear out for reasons unrelated to the tightening forces.
Such is the case, for example, in snowboarding when the user rides a chair lift. In that case, one boot remains attached to the board and the other boot is sometimes slid under the board to reduce stress on the leg that holds the board.
The running edge of the board contacts the boot upper, particularly in the area of the keepers, like a knife. Consequently, incipient fractures and cuts are made on the keepers, laces or the upper, reducing the life of the boot.
In skiing, it is the running edge of the ski that sometimes presses or rubs against the boot that is retained on the other ski.
In snowshoeing or in mountain climbing, the teeth of an ice knife or crampons occasionally press on a boot when walking.